Meet the Heroes
by Dream Guardian King Allen
Summary: This is basically an introduction to all the heroes that are going to be in my Heroes Unite story so you know who these characters are and what they can do. This story is also parodying the Team Fortress 2 Meet the Videos.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello everyone new and old readers to the first of the Meet the Heroes stories. What this is basically me doing parody stories of the meet the videos of Team Fortress 2 replacing those characters with the heroes in the story. This is so I can hopefully help give a short introduction to each of the heroes in case the reader doesn't know who they are or what the can do in terms of powers. I hope you guys like it so let's get started.**

**Meet the Heroes**

**Jenny aka XJ-9**

The scene opens up with an abandoned street in a town that looked like the Wild West with robotic drones patrolling the streets. The robots scan the area in order to locate their prey. Just them one of the robots is attacked by a shadow moving at high speed. The other robots noticed this and start shooting at the shadowy figure, but the figure was too fast and it manages to destroy the robots using a giant hammer and saw blades. Soon the whole street was filled with robots; the whole swarm surrounded the figure and started their attack. The figure blasted beams of blue light along with swatting them away with the hammer. After a few moments of fighting, all the robots were destroyed and the dust settled in the street.

The figure is slowly revealed to be a five foot tall robot that looked like a teenage girl; her skin was white, her clothes and hair were blue; her clothes consisted of knee high boots, a mini skirt, and tank top, her hair was done into pigtails on each side of her head. Her black pupil eyes scanned the area, after seeing that there were no more enemies, a triumphant smile spread across her face. That smile remained until she heard the sound of creaking wood; she turned around and saw the buildings fall down. The robot turned around and looked sheepishly at the other heroes that were with her looking at the accidental destruction before them and then looked at the robot. The robot smiled embarrassed and said, "Oops."

**[Insert theme of **_**My Life as a Teenage Robot**_**]**

**Meet Jenny**

"Okay so that did not go the way I hoped it would be; I am a hero where I come from. I'm just a little out of my element at the moment," explained Jenny. "I am your basic average crime fighting teenage robot that can fly, use a large array of different weapons, use different visions, transform into different vehicles, super human strength and a whole lot more. I come from a town called Tremonton, and I constantly have to protect it nearly every day, most of the time its okay, but other times I end up having one of those more stranger days."

"And talk about your strange days, last thing I can remember is going to bed after a long day of superhero work and hanging out with friends and now I am stuck on a planet without a way to get back home. To add to that, I'm told that all those I care about have been kidnapped by fourteen people and that if I wanted to save them I would have to fight them. Once I did meet up with them and fought against them, this guy with a crazy quilt designed hat and coat, and cane shows up and tells us that we were tricked and that we need to work together in order to get back home."

"I know it sounds crazy, but right now I have to trust these guys in order to get back home. The only one that bothers me is the guy with the hat, coat, and cane, he claims to be a King from a place called Nocturne, but I think he is a little imaginative is all. I have a whole arsenal of weapons ready to take down whatever comes our way, and with the combined might of everyone else here this should be a walk in the park."

The scene changes to a group picture with all the heroes striking a pose and the ending music of the meet the videos plays in the background, and the title appears at the bottom of the screen:

**Heroes Unite**

**Coming Soon**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Well hope you guys enjoyed it; this is the first of many with me doing one for each hero with my OC being revealed being last. So I hope to heard what you guys think in a review, also don't forget to follow this story if you like it, as well as check out some of my other stories if you are interested in reading some of my other work. Ok, I'll see you guys later so please let me know what you think and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye.**


	2. Meet Hero 2

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Time to meet another hero, but first a special shout out to a very good reader and follower of my stories 7caleb7 who has reviewed a bunch of my stories causing my passion to continue writing, and now I am back and ready to give you some entertaining works of fiction. Now let's meet this is another of the heroes in Heroes Unite.**

The scene opens up with robots firing off at an unknown figure. A giant dinosaur humanoid swats the robots like flies, the monster charged at the robots plowing through them like they were nothing.

The scene changes to a cemetery where skeletons and zombies were popping up from the graves and making their way toward a specific target. A large behemoth that was wielding a large club and was destroying all the zombies and skeletons with ease; after all the enemies had been dealt with, the behemoth fell and a transparent figure came out of it, a grey ghostly figure with one eye and a green hourglass symbol on its chest.

The scene changes to a wrestling arena with a giant mechanized luchador whose opponent was a yellow and black Sasquatch like creature. The creature looked at its adversary before smirking and it sent bolts of lightning at the robot causing it to short circuit allowing the creature to throw a few punches at the robot.

The screen freezes and a voice starts to speak, "Impressive, huh? These three heroes that you are seeing are actually one guy, one guy with the ability to transform into one of many different alien heroes." A teenage walks in front of the screen, he is sixteen years old, wears a green jacket with a ten on it, blues jeans, has green eyes, and brown hair. "Hi, my name is Ben Tennyson and I am a lot of different heroes all rolled into one."

**Meet Ben 'Ten'**

**Play the 'Ben 10' Theme Song**

"As I was saying, my name is Ben Tennyson, universally famous hero who defeated the DNAliens, Vilgax, and many other villains." Ben then brings up his left wrist and shows off a green watch with a green hourglass symbol. "This is known as the Omnitrix, it allows me to transform into one of dozens of different alien heroes. Let me give you a quick rundown," Ben starts cycling through different heroes on the watch, "Heatblast, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Ditto, Humungousaur, Goop, Rath, Terraspin, Clockwork, and Fasttrack just to name a few. In the future I get to transform into 10000 different aliens. Pretty cool right?"

"When I get here however, I met probably the weirdest bunch of individuals I have ever met. And we are not talking about you average weird, no we are talking extra weird. We have a guy dressed as a mad hatter, a guy who swings a key sword, an angel who can't fly, a monk who can control air and water, a purple dragon, a girl with a laser sword, a trainer of dangerous creatures, a son of Poseidon, a super-fast talking blue hedgehog, a pink puff ball that can eat anything, a girl with a giant scythe, a talking purple unicorn, a spider superhero, a Goth superhero, and a teenage crime-fighting robot."

"To make matters worse is that none of them know who I am. All sixteen of us are stuck on this strange world we landed on. I could easily find out who's behind this and put a stop to this mess myself, but the mad hatter guy insists we stick together and work as a team. Sorry, but I got enough heroes to cover all of what these guys can do, so I don't see why we need to stick together for. I can handle myself."

Unbeknownst to Ben, three huge mechs were sneaking up behind him before Ben turned around and saw them and got into a fighting stance, "Gotta cut this interview short, I have some robots to smash. It's hero ti…"

Before Ben could finish his sentence a blaring noise like an air horn sounded off and blasted the robots away from Ben. Ben looks to see where the sound blast came from and it was the 'Mad Hatter' Ben had described earlier carrying an air horn duck taped to a megaphone. The mad hatter spoke with an Irish accent, "If you are done showing off alien boy, we got some robots to smash." The robots got back up and ran away from the two heroes. "Come back here you lousy excuses for rust buckets, I'm not done with you yet," he then proceeded to continue blast his air horn megaphone.

"Yeah I would go off by myself to solve this mystery by myself, but I wouldn't miss a chance like this for the world," said Ben as slammed on his watch and a flash of green engulfed the screen.

**The ending of the Team Fortress 2 Theme plays as a picture of all the heroes shows up on screen.**

**Heroes Unite**

**Then the sound of something timing out and we come back to Ben being surrounded by short robots with saw blades.**

"Of all the times for the watch to time out it had to be now," said Ben as the robots came closer. Just then pies came out of nowhere and splattered the faces of some of the robots, then someone whistled and the group all turned to see the mad hatter holding a bazooka loaded with pies and waving at the robots with a sadistic smile on his face. The pies started to beep, after a few seconds of beeping the pies exploded and destroyed all the robots till only Ben was left.

"That fancy watch of yours doesn't feel fancy anymore now that it's timed out, now does it lad?" said the mad hatter. Ben just gave him a deadpan look and sighed at his comment, the mad hatter then just laughed and said, "I'm just messing with you man, now grabbed a weapon and start blasting some bad guys, till your watch charges back up again. I'm itching for a fight." The mad hatter tossed Ben the air horn megaphone weapon from before and they both go into battle yelling at the top of their lungs.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And done, I hope all of you guys like this chapter as it gives a few more clues as to who the mysterious OC is. Also if there if a specific hero you want me to do next, PM me and I'll get to working on it as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and follow this story along with all my other stories, it gives me reason to continue writing thanks to known that people are actually reading it, so I thank you. Good bye.**


	3. Meet Hero 3

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another Meet the Heroes chapter, two of my readers have requested for Spyro and Sonic to be the next heroes so, I am giving it to them. Without further ado I give you the next installment of Meet the Heroes.**

The scene opens with a war torn battlefield with trenches snaking through the ground providing cover for the soldiers fighting the battle. Within one of these trenches one particular soldier was running though the trenches looking for the rest of his team. The individual was a purple dragon with gold wings, spinal spikes, under belly, and horns, as well as purple eyes. The dragon turned the corner and came face to face with robots designed to look like World War II Axis soldiers. The robots charged at the dragon and got ready to shoot, but before they could the dragon opened it mouth and shot fire at the robots causing their circuits to melt and short out eventually making them explode. The smoke clears and we see the purple dragon's face we see a face filled with determination. A voiceover begins, **"My name is Spyro, Spyro the dragon."**

**[Insert any Spyro the Dragon Music here]**

**Meet Spyro the Dragon**

Spyro ran through the trenches taking down any enemies along the way while the voice over continued, **"My name is Spyro, and where I come from, a purple dragon is something that only comes once every ten generations. Malefor, the purple dragon before me tried to destroy the world and I had to stop him; me, along with a black dragoness name Cynder, stopped him, and the two of us were ready to live our lives in peace."**

Spyro met up with some more robots, Spyro just opened his mouth and shot bolts of lightning that paralyzed the robots, allowing him to destroy them. Spyro noticed an alien girl wielding a laser sword slice through the robots with ease. **"That was before I was transported to the insane world with no knowledge of how I got here. When I arrived here I found myself being attack by creatures that I have never encountered before as something told me that these creatures had threatened all those I hold dear."**

Spyro ran into another opening in the trenches and saw several robots surround a few injured soldiers, ready to finish them off. Spyro flew over the robots and got in between the robots and soldiers and blew an icy wind at the robots freezing them allowing Spyro to easily destroy them.** "Soon after the fight another one appeared saying that we were tricked and had to worked together in order to figure out who was behind all this. Although most of my powers have weakened I can still do enough to help all those I can in order to bring peace to this world as well."**

Spyro made his way to another clearing where he saw robots and soldiers in a firefight with the soldiers taking cover along with a teenage in an orange t-shirt that read '_Camp Half-Blood_', sea green eyes, and black hair, the teen was also carrying a bronze shield and sword. The teen saw Spyro and yelled, "Spyro, do you think you could take care of some of these guys?" Spyro nodded and curled up into a ball as earth surrounded his body, then Spyro rolled into the robots flattening them in the process or knocking them over. After the dust cleared the robots were all taken care of, after surveying the damage the teenager gave Spyro a thumbs up.** "I'm lost in a world with beasts and evil I know not how to fight against, but lucky enough for me, I have made friends who do know how to fight them."**

One robot was still active and was crawling over to Spyro with a knife in its hand. The robot was about to stab Spyro till something finished flattening it, Spyro was surprised by this and look to see who flattened the robot. Spyro saw that it was a giant hammer that crushed the robot and saw who the owner of the hammer was the guy with the crazy hat and coat who also carried a cane was holding a the handle of the hammer with a face of happiness for helping his friend. Spyro nodded at him as he saw that the battle was won and the sun was rising over the horizon.

The group of heroes and soldiers were walking out on the battlefield with satisfied looks on their faces for surviving the night. **"I don't know what will come next, but I do know is that I won't be facing it alone." **We see Spyro's face grow into a serious expression as he looks unto the horizon.

The seriousness of the moment is ruined by someone humming; Spyro looked over to his crazy clad companion and heard him humming _'Do you Believe in Magic'_ with his hammer draped over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"What, I'm just trying to boost some morale in the troops, the less frowns we got the better our fighting spirit will be in future battles. If you know the tune, then sing it with me. _Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart? How the music can free herm whenever it starts."_

The mad hatter kept on singing and soon the rest of the troops joining in on the song as well as the walked off into the sunrise.

**Team Fortress 2 Meet the Team ending music plays with a picture of the whole group as the story title appears.**

**Heroes Unite**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And that is another one down. Next time it is going to be Sonic's turn, so hopefully I can post that soon. Be sure to let me know in reviews of how you liked the chapter and also who you want me to do next, also to clarify before anyone asks I am using the Spyro between the Legend of Spyro series and the Skylanders series, and using the Legend of Spyro design since I think that is a much better design than the Skylanders one. Ok, hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye.**


	4. Meet Hero 4

**Dream Guardian King Allen: I'm back everybody, after a long week on tests, I am taking a break to write another meet the hero for all of you to enjoy, I appreciate all of you following and favorite my story and reviewing all of the chapters so far. I am doing the order of the heroes based on how much it is requested and who is requested first, so look at the rest of the heroes and let me know who you want me to do next and it can't be one you already requested, no need to make second requests, I have made a list to keep track of this stuff. So without further ado let's meet the next hero.**

Racecars went zooming along a long and narrow racer track, all of them trying to get ahead of the other racers. Suddenly a small blue blur came by, passing every single car with ease. The blue blur was fast approaching the lead car as it headed toward the finish line. Both the blur and racecar was getting closer and closer to the finish line. Soon both racers were at the finish line neck and neck when the flash of a bulb went off signaling a photo finish. The photo was presented and it is revealed that the blue blur had won the race, and it is also revealed that the blue blur was a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes.

**[Insert **_**Sonic Heroes **_**Theme Song]**

**Meet Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic sped past the racer and kept running down the track. Long after Sonic pasted the finish line, Sonic looked back and yelled, "Hey do you like, slow pokes. Challenge me again once you're fast enough."

"Yeah, you're fast but not as fast as me," said a voice. Sonic turned his head to see the source of the voice and saw a blue lizard in a black skin suit with a green hourglass symbol on its chest. "I bet you that you won't be able to beat me in a race."

"Well Ben, I'm sorry to say that you are gonna eat my dust because no one can out run me. But I do accept the challenge, what are the terms?" asked Sonic.

"Are you two still arguing on who's the fastest? If you two put as much energy into fighting robots are you two race, there would be none left for the rest of us," yelled Ahsoka as she and Kirby pulled up next to the two speedsters, with Kirby catching a ride with Ahsoka while wearing a baseball cap.

"Ah, lighten up Ahsoka we are just having a little friendly competition. Last one to the finish line buys Kirby lunch," said Ben as he zipped down the track. Sonic glared at the trail of smoke left behind by Ben and zoomed down the track as well.

Ahsoka just shook her head and said, "Boys. I'm glad you are not caught up in this ridiculousness Kirby." Kirby just giggled in joy before jumping off the car and turning himself into a wheel and speeding to catch up with Sonic and Ben. "Why do I even bother?"

We come back to Sonic and Ben, Sonic was right behind Ben trying to catch up to him. Sonic then noticed a row of security robots, this gave him an idea. Sonic jumped into the air and used his homing attack to bounce off the robots to make himself a shortcut. After destroying the robots, Sonic landed back on the track in front of Ben.

Ben saw Sonic in front of him, "Hey, wait a minute. You cheated, you went outside the track."

"It's called being creative Benny –boy, you should think of stuff like that more often," said Sonic as he stuck his tongue out at Ben. Ben got angry at this and started to speed up catching up to Sonic and they were neck and neck with each other. Soon the track was being rained upon by lasers coming from security drones that Sonic destroyed earlier. Sonic and Ben looked and saw hundreds and hundreds of security drones coming after them. The two dodged the lasers with the best of their abilities but soon they were starting to tire, then Sonic came up with another idea. "Ben, I'm going to run around in a circle to create a tornado, want to help"

"Count me in, let's blow these junk piles away," said Ben as he and Sonic started running in circles creating a vortex, this caused the robots to be suck up into the whirlwind and smashing each other to bits. After all the robots were toughly destroyed Sonic and Ben stopped running and checked the damage, then Ben said, "Well, that was fun. Now then, back to the race?"

"Back to the race. Ready. Set. Go!" said Sonic as he sped down the track leaving Ben in the dust.

"Hey, get back here," yelled Ben as he chased Sonic.

Ben managed to catch up with Sonic as the made their way to the finish line both fighting for bragging rights and not paying to feed Kirby. Both heroes were getting closer to the finish line, and were neck and neck, neither one was willing to give up. They soon passed the finish line with outrageous speeds, but the two failed to notice something on the track: two banana peels. The mad hatter was eating a banana and a chicken Caesar wrap. Sonic and Ben's foot stepped on the banana peels and were sent skidding down the track; they soon smashed through the track barriers leaving a silhouette of their bodies in the barriers. "Wahoo, still the fastest thing alive," said Sonic as he jumped up in joy.

Ben's alien form timed out and returned him to normal, "Oh no, I beat you, so now I'm the fastest thing alive now, you overgrown blue pin cushion."

Then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and saying, "You guys don yet?"

Sonic and Ben looked and saw the mad hatter standing there still eating his wrap. "Hey Allen, did you see who won?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, who can be called the fastest thing alive? Even though we all know it's totally me," said Sonic.

Ben glared at Sonic and was about to start another argument before the mad hatter now known as Allen stated, "You both tied," this caused the two heroes to groan in defeat, "for third."

"THIRD!" yelled Sonic and Ben.

"Yeah, while you two took your sweet time, Ahsoka and Kirby made it here before you did." The scene changes to see Ahsoka and Kirby at the winners circle, with Ahsoka sitting on the winner's stand and Kirby was have a ball playing inside the big gold trophy. "Both of you didn't earn the title of 'Fastest Thing Alive,' but I got to admit that tornado combo move was freaking awesome." said Allen.

Both Sonic and Ben sighed in defeat at the thought of what happened to them just know, losing to a pink puff ball. "Oh cheer up, I got something that might do the trick," said Allen as he brought out two Styrofoam boxes, "Chili dogs and chili fries anyone? Let's make amends and shake hands in friendly sportsmanship." Sonic and Ben nodded at Allen's statement and shook hands and took the boxes from him and ate its contents. "Now the rest of you guys, pay up. I told you it would end up in a tie and now all of you owe me five dollar each," said Allen to the rest of the heroes.

"Uh, didn't you say that they would tie for first? That means we owe you nothing right?" asked Pit.

"D'oh." said Allen and everyone laughed at Allen's misfortune.

Ben was about to eat another chili fry before someone stole it from his hand. Noticing that the fry was gone, Ben looked around to see where it had gone. Then Ben heard a whistle and looked to see Sonic with his pilfered fry, "You're too slow," teased Sonic.

**The ending theme for the Team Fortress 2 Meet the Team videos plays as a picture focused on Sonic zooms out revealing a picture of all the heroes. Then the story title appears on screen**

**Heroes Unite**

Sonic, Ben, and Allen were sitting in the bleachers eating their food, while Ahsoka and Kirby pass by with Kirby bouncing happily by and Ahsoka was carrying the big gold trophy. "Better luck next time boys," mocked Ahsoka as she and Kirby left the racetrack.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: One more down and we are one fourth of the way of meeting all the heroes. As of now the mad hatter character that has been mentioned in the previous chapters now has the name of Allen, that is all I will reveal of him for now since he will be the final hero we meet and I want him to be as much as a surprise as possible. Let me know in reviews and PM's of whom you want to see next and also don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Now that that's done, who's next?**


	5. Meet Hero 5

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of 'Meet the Heroes.' This next hero is the most requested character yet, which luckily for you guys this hero is next on the list of heroes that have been requested to do first. So, without further ado it is time to meet the hero you all have been asking me to do. Enjoy.**

A lone figure is running through a canyon-like area trying to escape the pursuit of a whole squad of robots that were chasing after him. The figure kept on running fearful for his life as the robots continued their hunt. Soon the figure found himself in an open area with the canyon walls with robots surrounding him with their weapons aimed right at him. The robots fired laser, rockets, and bullets at the figure creating a large explosion at were the figure was at. After a minute or two of constant fire the robots stop firing and scanned the area. The dust and smoke settled revealing a dome of blue energy surrounding the figure, within the dome a pair of blue eyes glowed, focused on the robots.

The robots got ready to fire again before the figure dispersed throughout the area creating a shockwave destroying all the robots. The figure tiredly panted as he was catching his breath after using so much energy. The figure is revealed to be a fourteen year old boy with chocolate brown eyes, a black sleeveless jacket with a yellow stripe in the middle, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, a red and black cap with a blue symbol on the front, black and green fingerless gloves and unruly black hair. A voice over beings introducing our character, **"My name is Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, and right now I am an untrained Aura User in a strange world filled with danger, without any of my Pokémon."**

**Pokémon Season 1 Theme Plays**

**Meet Ash Ketchum**

Ash stood still for a few moments, taking in the momentary peace, as he was trying to get his strength back after using too much aura. "Ash!" shouted a voice, Ash turned to the source of the voice and saw Percy, Ahsoka, and Aang were running towards him. Percy went up to Ash's side and lifted him up, "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I am okay. Just a little winded from using so much aura against those robots. I just need to rest for a few minutes before I can use any more," explained Ash.

"You should have used that sword or the weapons Allen gave you? Those are supposed to be use for those types of emergencies," asked Ahsoka.

Ash chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head before reaching to his side and pulled out a long sword out of its scabbard, "I guess I'm just so used to having Pikachu and my other Pokémon to fight with me that I never needed to learn how to use a weapon."

"Well, you better learn soon or you won't last long. Come on, let's get out of here," said Percy as the continued traveling into the canyon.

Ash puts his sword away in his scabbard before following the others. Ash narrates, **"Not too long ago, I had competed in the Sinnoh League with my Pokémon, getting so close only to have some trainer come in with legendary Pokémon and take those chances away. Soon after, I went back home to rest after a long journey, before going on another journey. Now I find myself on a strange world without any of my Pokémon."**

Ash caught up with the rest of the group as they continued to navigate the canyon passages. After what seemed like ten minutes, the group finally made it to another clearing, there they saw a white passageway that had the word exit written above it. "There's the exit, let's get moving," said Aang as they made a dash to the exit. Then suddenly, robots came out of nowhere and aimed their weapons at the heroes who got into a defensive stance. The robots brought out their weapons of fists, saw blades, electric stingers, and axes. Aang waved his staff and sent a wave of air at the robots knocking a few off their feet while other robots attacked the heroes. Ash joined in the fight by pulling out his sword; Ash's eyes then went blue as well as his sword and began to slice through the robots. While the fight was going on Ash began another voiceover.

**"Soon after, I met up with these guys, and thanks to a robotic message we all thought that the other had kidnapped each other's friends and loved ones, so this caused a massive fight between us. During the fight, I was knocked back and landed in a puddle of this rainbow goo that absorbed into my skin. Then all of a sudden, I have control over my aura abilities. After the fight, we all found ourselves in a cave, there we met Allen who explained that the robots tricked us into fighting and that we had to work together in order to get back home. Allen told me that the goo I fell in was what he called 'Magic Ink' and that it has very powerful magical properties. Now we are all together fighting as a unit in order to help each other get home."**

** "Allen gave me a sword in order to defend myself with, and he along with Percy, Pit, and Ahsoka taught me how to use it, so I wouldn't get myself killed. Allen also gave me the idea to infuse my sword with aura to give it a little extra power." **Ash slashes through two robots at once before firing an aura sphere a one coming at him. **"Now I must use my aura abilities to help me as well as the others. Using abilities like Aura Sphere, Aura Shield, and Aura Push, I can help the others to the best of my abilities."**

Ash fires several Aura Spheres at robots that were trying to surround Aang. Then he used Aura Push on a group of robots that was sneaking up behind Ahsoka while she was distracted by two other robots. Ash then rushed to Percy's side, creating an Aura Shield blocking fired electrical bolts before it could hit the intended target. Ash brought down the shield and then staggered before dropping down onto one knee. Percy saw this after destroying the robot he was fighting, "Don't wear yourself out too thin Ash. Get yourself over to where you can rest and not get yourself hurt. Use the weapons Allen gave us to defend yourself if you need to." Ash nodded at Percy before he ran in order to get out of the crossfire, Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disc with a picture of a disco ball on it. **"Unfortunately for me, every time I use my aura, it drains a little bit of my energy, so I need to be care of how much I use it. Fortunately, Allen made some crazy weapons for all of us to use in case we need it." **Ash made his way to the edge of the clearing before tapping on the disc, the disc beeped a few times beforeglowing and expanding into a pistol-sized ray gun with a disco ball where the priming mechanism should be, and the rest of the gun resembling that of a dance floor. Ash saw his comrades being overrun by the robots and he knew he had to do something or they would be doom.

Ash took the weapon and aimed it at the fighting area and fired, what happened was quite unexpected. The ray fired a pulse of music and all the robots began to dance to _'Gungman Style'_ while the heroes just stood there confused as to why the robots were dancing and what did Ash just fire off. "What weapons did Allen give you anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

Ash looked at his gun and read the small description and said, "Boogilator: ray gun that makes your enemies dance uncontrollably as you blast them apart. Warning: Usage of gun may cause one to humming music afterwards. Dancing effect temporary. Well that explains it, guys we need to destroy these robots before the music stops."

"There's too many scattered all over, got anything that could help with that," asked Aang. Ash reached into his pocket and brought out another disc and threw it to Aang. Aang caught it and saw a picture of a magnet on it, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just tap the picture and a weapon will come out. It has a picture of a magnet on it; magnets attract metal so it should help taking care of these tin heads. At least that's what I hope it does," explained Ash.

Aang tap the button and out came a huge blaster with three magnets at the end in the shape of a triangle. Aang pulled the trigger, and the magnets started spinning as the robots started gathering into an orb that levitated in the air a few feet above their heads.

Percy went over to where Aang was and said, "Nice work Aang, hang me the blaster and give this to Ash," Percy hand Aang an energy bar as Aang gave Percy the blaster.

Aang ran over to Ash and gave him the energy bar, as Ash ate the bar he could feel his energy return to him, "Thanks."

"Ash," yelled Percy as he got Ash's attention, "The blaster's battery doesn't have much life left on it. I need you and Ahsoka to pull off a slice and dice combo to finish these guys off, think you can do that?"

Ash and Ahsoka nodded at each other before leaping into the air towards the orb of hovering robots with aura and laser sword in hand as they slashed and sliced at the countless robots that were trapped in the magnetic vortex. After about a minute of the barrage of slashing fury, they stopped and landed on the ground. Ash brought out an aura sphere and fired it at what remains at the robots blasting them off like his old enemies Team Rocket. The robot remains disappeared into the distance, and the battle was over.

Ash staggered as he once again used too much energy; luckily Ahsoka was there to catch him with another energy bar in hand. Ash chomped on the energy bar as Aang and Percy came over to the two. Percy looked at the two and said, "Nice work, both of you. If it wasn't for your fast thinking using the dance gun, the battle would have gone a lot differently."

"Demigod kid is right, Ashy, you did well today," said Ahsoka as she punched Ash's shoulder.

"I give you my thanks for helping me understand how to use the weapon, when I could not," said Aang as he gave the weapon disc back to Ash.

"Thanks guys, but I still feel like I am not that helpful when it comes to battle. For a long time the only way I knew how to battle is with my Pokémon, and all this is still strange to me but I will protect my friends as long as I can," said Ash with confidence radiating out of him, before his stomach growled. Ash rubbed the back of his head once again and asked, "Do you think we can get some lunch, my stomach is starving."

Everyone just chuckled as Percy answered, "Sure thing Ash, let's head toward the exit and get something to eat." Then the group made their way out of the canyon environment.

"**I may not have my Pokémon or my traveling friends with me, but it seems that no matter where I go, I always seem to make friends. As long as I am here, I will protect my new friends with all my heart. With these weapons and my aura powers, I will be my own Pokémon.**

**The ending music for the Team Fortress 2 theme plays as a picture of Ash zooms out to show a picture of all the heroes as the title appears on the screen.**

**Heroes Unite**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And done, finally, that took longer than I thought but none the less, here it is. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it and also let me know who you want to see next. Also if anyone wants to make a fan art picture of this to be the cover image for this story let me know because I think it would look really cool. A little announcement before I go, I will be gone from posting any stories for the next two weeks due to school reasons, but don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think. So in the meantime, check out my other stories and review those along with this one, and I'll see you guys later. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite, good bye.**


	6. Meet Hero 6

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of 'Meet the Heroes.' Sorry it took so long to do this but I just didn't feeling like updating this story since I have all these other stories that I need to update. I also have college to worry about so that has taken up my time as well. So please forgive me for not updating as much as I should. Without further ado here is the next hero.**

The landscape of a busy metropolis shows up in the background, deep within the maze of concrete and glass three figures were fighting a hulking beast of a mech. Raven, Twilight Sparkle, and Pit were fighting off the robot. Raven was sending bits of rubble at the mech hoping to do some damage. Pit was firing his arrows of light at the mech while dodging any punches that came his way. Twilight was using various spells to try and take down the giant robot, but they did no good and didn't make a dent in the robot metal hide. The three heroes went behind the robot in order to find a weak spot in the armor, the robot just used its giant arm to swat the heroes away. The robot's arm swat mad the heroes to become launched into the air and down the street. Just then, two ropes of a white sticky substance came towards the heroes flying past them and hit between two buildings creating a web of safety that the heroes landed on.

The heroes look up to see a man dressed in a red and blue jumpsuit concealing his face with a mask that had two white shapes that made up the eyes, the suit also had black lines all over it. "Sorry I'm guys but I was taking care of some robots down on 5th and Main. What'd I miss?" asked the red and blue costumed clad man.

**[**_**The Amazing Spiderman Theme **_**plays]**

**Meet Spiderman**

"Well Spiderman, if you haven't noticed already, we are currently fighting a giant robot and we are LOSING! SO WE COULD USE SOME HELP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Twilight as she adopted a face of anger for Spiderman tardiness.

"What? You may old metal mass over there? I've dealt with robots like these all the time. You just got to know how to deal with them," said Spiderman as he shot webs out of his wrists and swung over towards the robot while yelling to the other heroes, "I'll distract bolts for brains and try and open up a weak spot for you guys. Just give me a minute."

"_This is going to be interesting," _thought Spiderman as he swung over to the robot ready to take it down. Just as Spiderman was about to kick the robot's face, everything except for Spiderman had the color drained from it. Spiderman looks at the screen and says, "Hello readers, bet you all are wondering what exactly I am doing fighting giant robots without my regular team mates and instead get paired with angle boy, purple unicorn, and Goth mystic. If you haven't read the previous chapters here's the short version," Spiderman then pulls down a projector screen where a chibi version of Spiderman in a lab coat and graduate's cap with a pointer it his hand, is standing in front of a chalkboard. "Current situation: I am not in New York but on some far off world, big fight with other heroes, guy known as Allen comes in and breaks the fight up and suggests we all work together. Meeting the heroes alone could probably top my most strangest experiences I ever had and I have had enough of those to fill up a top 25 list. To add to the strange factor Allen calls himself the 'King of Dreams' and claims that he is a king back where he comes from, but his actions don't really scream king, more like crazy lunatic party animal."

All of a sudden Allen pops his head out of the screen and scares Spiderman and Allen says, "Who are you calling a crazy lunatic party animal, I'm not the one who is stopping a robot fight to spill out exposition that the audience has already heard."

"Wait, how did you get inside my head?" asked Spiderman.

"No time to explain that right now. You got a robot to wallop into a pile of scrap metal. By the way therobotisabouttosuckerpunchyouintothewall, have fun," said Allen before disappearing out of Spiderman's head and the battle resumes with a face of bewilderment on Spiderman's face.

"Wait, what did he say on that last part?" asked Spiderman before _WHAM! _The robot punched Spiderman into a nearby building creating a Spiderman shaped indent in the wall. "Ouch, ok no more messing around, and more robot scrapping." Spiderman peeled himself off the wall and started firing web shots at the mech, temporarily blinding it while he jumped onto its back.

Spiderman then shot two strands of web onto the back, "Let's see how you like a healthy dose of electro-webs," said Spiderman as electricity traveled down the web and onto the robot at an attempt to short circuit the robot. However the robot was only fazed for a moment before throwing Spiderman off its back. Spiderman was able to stick to the wall without injury, Spiderman narrowed his eyes and shot his webs at one of the panels on the robot's arm and ripped off the robot's armor with one pull.

Raven, Twilight, and Pit made their way over to the fight and start firing at the exposed part of the robot armor. Pit blasted the robot with light arrows causing the arm to become detached from its body. Twilight used her magic to lift the robot arm and proceeded to beat the robot with his own arm causing several dents. Once the robot was dented enough, a black energy field, created by Raven, took hold of the robot and crushed it into a big metal ball. Once the robot was crushed, the field dissipated and fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

Spiderman zipped down to the scene and said, "Nice work guys. Twilight, I loved how you used the robots arm to beat it in its own face, but you missed the 'taunt the bad guy' moment."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Spiderman face palms and says, "Aw come on. Don't tell me you never heard of," scene zips to a picture of chibi Spiderman doing a twilight impression while a chibi Twilight beat the robot with its arm saying, "Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?"

The scene returns to normal and Pit comes up to Spiderman and says, "Spiderman's got a point. Post-fight quips don't come very often and that would have been totally the line to use in this case."

"I know right?" said Spiderman as he high fived Pit.

Raven floated down to the other heroes, "You two are just like Beast Boy, bad jokes and all."

"I'm assuming that Beast Boy is a friend of yours?" asked Spiderman to which Raven nodded. "Well okay then, time to head to another street and another robot fight," said Spiderman as he shot web and started swinging, but on the fourth strand of web he shot the blast came out as only a spit. Spiderman saw this and was rapidly falling down, "No, no, no, no, no," he panicked.

Raven used her magic to catch Spiderman and lowered him gently to the ground. Twilight asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that my web shooters ran of web fluid luckily I always keep a spare pair of refills for just such an occasion," answered Spiderman as he replaced a cartridge in each of his web shooters. "Now that that is done, I am ready to kick some more metallic…" Spiderman started to say before a ripple effect appeared around his head and he froze into place before grabbing everyone saying, "Spidey sense. Get down!"

The heroes barely missed a huge fireball that hit right where they were standing. The heroes look in the direction of the origin of the fireball and saw three more of the same robot they just destroyed. The heroes looked at the robots and got into battle stances ready for whatever comes their way.

"You guys ready for another round?" asked Spiderman, the other heroes responded that they were ready. "Ok team let's scrap them." Then Spiderman shoots web bullets at the camera.

**The ending music for the Team Fortress 2 theme plays as a picture of Spiderman zooms out to show a picture of all the heroes as the title appears on the screen**

**Heroes Unite**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Well that's another one down and a few more to go. Please tell me what you think of this chapter as well as the story in general because it tells me how good I'm doing as a writer. It also motivates me to continue to update the story and see it through to the end. Please enjoy all my stories and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Good bye.**


	7. Meet Hero 7

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back my readers to another chapter of Meet the Heroes, sorry this took so long but I was busy and didn't have time to write as much. This chapter is longer than some of my other chapter so I hope you enjoy it. For those who were confused as to why Ash has his aura powers in this story, I hope that this chapter clears that up a little bit and hopefully answers any questions you had before. Without further ado let's get started with the disclaimer.**

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

It is late afternoon in a quiet ancient Greece town that surrounded a huge coliseum. Robots patrolled the area looking for any signs of our heroes. The robot types varied in shape from regular to centaur to cyclops to looking like roman soldiers. Suddenly, an arrow of light went through the head of one of the robots blowing it to bits. Within the next few minutes arrows rained upon the robots taking them out one by one until one robot dressed in a roman centurion outfit looked up and saw an angel flying in the sky before being shot with an arrow.

The angel came down on the ground to see the damage he had caused the robots. The angel is a thirteen year old boy with blue eyes and many tuffs of brown hair. He wears a white tunic decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom, fastened by a single gold pin on his shoulder with a ruby-like gem on the pin. He wears a brown belt with a gold, triangular buckle. He also wears a pair of navy blue tights beneath the tunic; as well as a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his arms, a gold ring on his right thigh and upper left arm; brown sandals with crossing, beige bands and on the top of the sandals are tuffs of white fur. The angel's wings are white and feathery and he wears a gold laurel crown. The angel carries a bow with curves edges, with ornate gold on the outside and blue patterns on the inside, and where the arrows go lie two gold halos.

The angel looked at the remains of the destroyed robots and scanned to see if there was any left. After checking to see that no one else was around the angel jumped into the air yelling, "Wahoo, oh yeah. Take that you rusty bolt heaps, because Pit just took you all down without you guys so much as getting one shot in," Pit then proceeded to break into a little dance, "Go Pit, go Pit, go Pit." Then Pit launches himself from the ground and flies off.

A robot moves it head and says, "I really hate those heroes, especially that angel fella." The robot head then falls down deactivating itself.

**[Opening – **_**Kid Icarus Uprising**_**]**

**Meet Pit**

Pit was flying through the air above the clouds over the land. "Lady Palutena? Can you hear me?" asked Pit, but all he got was silence, "Well, it was worth a shot." Pit begins narrating the scene, **"Not too long ago, I had defeated the Lord of the Underworld Hades and restored peace to my home. But now I'm stuck in this crazy place fighting off robots. To make matters worse, I can't seem to contact Lady Palutena. But on the bright side, I can't wait to tell her about all the new friends I made while on this adventure. One of them, his name is Allen Kirk and he has this 'magic pen' that allows him to create anything his mind can come up with, he gave me the ability to fly all on my own. Finally I can fly for however long I want." **

Pit flew over what looked like a prosecutor's town, Pit spotted something out of the corner of his eye and saw a boy wearing a rainbow hat and coat while carrying a cane in front of a big inn. Pit flew down towards the boy, as he got closer we see that the boy is fifteen years old wearing the rainbow hat and coat, with a light grey shirt, and blue jeans. The cane he carries has a multicolored orb on top then as it goes down it has several different sections with different elements and music notes, the next section was just a little notch made into the cane to make it look like a handle to carry the cane with, the rest of the cane was plain brown with lines of music scales wrapping around it.

Pit came up to the boy and said, "Hey Allen, how's it going?"

Allen nodded and responded as they headed inside the building, "Pretty good can't complain. Stretching the new wings again?"

"Yeah, it's nice to be able to fly for longer than five minutes without worrying if your wings will burn off," responded Pit, as they got inside the inn, he noticed that it was quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"Sora, Percy, and Spiderman went out back to have a quick sparring match while helping Ash improve his sword wielding skills. Not sure why, because a frying pan will work just fine. Aang, Ahsoka, and Raven are meditating upstairs, Twilight, Jenny, and Ruby are having some girl time, Ben and Sonic are racing over the title of 'Fastest Thing Alive' again, and Kirby is getting something to eat while Spyro is making sure he doesn't eat all the food, again. I'm here designing some new weapons for all of us, but I need someone to help me test them," answered Allen.

"I could help you test out the weapons," offered Pit.

"You would? Great, I have five weapons that need testing and I know the perfect spot to use them on. How are you with handling different kinds of weapons?" asked Allen.

"Are you kidding? During my last adventure I had to use weapons like blades, claws, cannons, clubs, and pistols in extension to using my bow so I think I can do that," answered Pit.

Allen smiled, "Perfect, now there is a large group of robots nearby, we can use those for target practice for the new weapons, and don't worry you can bring your bow and I'll bring some back up weapons if we need them. Ok?"

"Ok, now let's get going," said Pit. Both him and Allen exited the building and toward their destination.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

After a while the two heroes made their way to their destination, the entrance to a mining facility built into the side of a mountain. Pit and Allen took cover behind some crates, Allen brought out a frying pan with a sword hilt and some binoculars and scanned the area. The place was guarded by nearly a hundred robots while people were working in the mines in prospector clothing.

"Ok, I see a little over a hundred robots down there perfect for target practice for my new weapons," said Allen.

"Alright, let's get to it then. We can scrap these guys and be back in time for dinner," said Pit and was about to fly off when Allen grabbed his wing and dragged him back.

"Hold on there, angel boy. Take another look at the situation, there are innocent people down there so going in guns blazing would be a very bad idea. So we need to come up with a plan to draw the robots away from these folks," stated Allen.

"Can't you just use your pen and ink to take out all the robots and we can be done with it?" asked Pit.

Allen sighed and looked at Pit, "I told you and the others before, yes I can make anything with the power of the pen and the ink within but it also taxes my mind whenever I use it. Small things like the weapons, stairs, pathways, food, and healing doesn't do much to me but big things like taking down a whole army of robots or creating an entire world is much, much harder no matter how powerful that person's imagination is."

Pit looked at him and said, "But what about giving me flight and Ash those, what you call it, 'aura' powers? You didn't seem very affected when you did that."

Allen points his frying pan at Pit and said, "For the last time Pit, Ash already have the power to use aura, the ink just somehow gave it a 'wake-up call' so to speak. When Ash uses his aura, a little bit of the ink leaves his body and soon his powers will go back to sleep and he'll have to find a way to awaken them and harness them on his own. Same thing with your wings, just because the ink lets you fly doesn't mean you will fly forever, eventually the ink will leave your body and you won't be able to fly on your own anymore, unless you learn how to use them on your own."

"Aww, and I just got used to flying on my own, can't you just magically give me the power of flight permanently?" complained Pit.

"So what you are telling me is that you would rather be flying with wings being powered by magic all the time rather than learning how to flying by your own will power?" asked Allen.

"No! That is not what I…" Pit began before looking at Allen who had a smile and a raised eyebrow. Pit sighed and said, "I guess you're right. It's just that I have been flying so long that I forgot that I'm not the one actually flying but only doing it through magic. I should learn to fly on my own, thanks."

"You're welcome, now let's go scrap those robots. I'll cause a distraction, and you will sneak up behind and free the captives while enlisting their help to free everyone else and making sure they get to a safe distance. Once that is done come back from behind the robots and start attacking with the new weapons and well see how they do," explained Allen.

"Ok that's a good plan, but how will I know when you start the distraction?" asked Pit.

"When you hear a loud air horn noise, music, someone shouting insults, and making a complete arse of himself, that would be me so keep your ears open. Oh, I almost forgot to give you these. Good luck Pit," Allen pulled out five flat circles with different designs on each and handed then to Pit. The designs were that of a beehive in the shape of a grenade, a sign that read 'R.B.R.H.,' knuckles hitting a mountain, a firework, and an eight-ball. The heroes separated and did their assigned tasks.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

Robots are scanning the area keeping an eye out for any intruders while also keeping an eye on the workers to make sure that they continued in their task, whether they want to or not. All of a sudden a loud noise like an air horn sounded off in the area as a voice yelled out, "Hey all you laser lips, all your mommas were all snow blowers," and then a raspberry echoed through the area. The robots scan and then saw Allen taunting all of them.

"Kill him! Our leader wants him dealt with," said one of the robot commanders.

"Forget that, let's just kill him for that momma remark," said one of the robots and the robots went charging towards Allen and then he started running.

Pit kept watch over the scene and waited to make his move, most of the robots left but only four stayed in order to watch over the workers. Once the robots had their backs turned, pit silently made his way over to one of the workers and proceeded to cut their chains while also asking them to keep quiet. Pit manage to free a few of the workers, keeping an eye on the robot guards and making sure he is not spotted while Allen was distracting the robots.

Allen was hoping around like he was on springs dodging every laser blast and pick axe swipe made by the robots, "Miss, miss, miss, and miss some more. You know for killer robots, you guys have some lousy aim." Allen stopped bouncing while the robots cooled down their weapons, Allen brought out a water bottle and began to drink it, only to find that the bottle was full of holes, "Hey, you guys put holes in my water bottle," then sprouts of water came out of Allen's body in various places, Allen notices this and says, "I guess that's not the only thing you put holes in. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Meanwhile, Pit kept on releasing the workers from their chains until one of the four robots spots Pit and attempts to blast him. Pit jumps out of the way, separates his bow into two hand swords and slices the robot in half. A set of keys fall off the sliced robot, Pit sees this and tosses the keys to one of the freed workers, "Use this to free the others and get yourselves out of here, I'll deal with these guys." The worker nodded and started freeing the remaining workers, while Pit shoot arrows at the robots while dodging their attacks. One by one the robots fell by Pit's arrows and swords till none were left standing. Pit looked around the area and check to see if there was any robots left, seeing none left Pit check to see if the prisoners had escaped, one the free captives finished freeing the last one before helping the prisoner make a run for it.

Pit let out a sigh of relief as he knew all the people were now safe. The peace was shattered when he heard a loud booming noise and crazy laughter coming in a direction away from the area. This made Pit remember something that he momentarily forgot, "Allen," and Pit went to find his ally.

Robots surrounded Allen and every single one of them was trying to blast Allen into the afterlife, if only Allen wasn't jumping around like his feet were replaced with springs. "Miss me, miss me, come on are you even trying?" asked Allen as he continued jumping while blasting a few of the robots with his Mega-Air Horn. Then Allen noticed Pit flying out of the corner of his eye joining in on the fight as well, "Pit! Glad you could finally make it, you certainly took your sweet time getting here. I had to take it easy on these guys so there would be some left for weapons testing."

"Some of the robots stayed behind so I had to take care of those and make sure the workers were out safely as well," explained Pit.

"Splendid, gold star for you mate, now let's try out those new weapons," said Allen.

"Which one should we try first?"

"Let's try the one with the beehive shaped grenade first," suggested Allen.

Pit pulled out the icon with the beehive grenade and tapped it, and it transformed into a grenade launcher with six barrels and a body shaped like a beehive, the weapons buzzed like a horde of angry bees. Pit fired three shots at the robots, the grenades were jars of honey strapped with tiny explosives. The jars hit the robots and exploded causing honey to spill everywhere causing the robots to short out and become stuck in their current spot.

"Whoa, those guys are in a sticky situation now," quipped Pit.

"I call that weapon the Sticky Honey-nade, it shoots exploding honey jars causing enemies to become immobilized long enough to get in a finishing blow. That's one weapon down, let's try the R.B.R.H." said Allen.

"R.B.R.H.?" Pit pulled out the icon that said R.B.R.H and pressed it. Out came a giant hammer with one of its ends being a rocket. "Oh, now I get it, Really Big Rocket Hammer," said Pit. Pit then activated the hammer and swung the hammer around at the robots knocking them to pieces. A larger robot came up to Pit and was attempting to smash him but Pit jumped into the air and slammed the hammer on top of the robot reducing it to a crushed tin can.

"Excellent! Two for five, let's continue on with the next weapon test," yelled Allen as he see the fruits of his labor. Allen then noticed a hoard of robots circling him, "Pit, use the Earth-Shaker Knuckles on these guys."

Pit nodded and brought out the icon with the knuckles hitting a mountain and in a flash two metallic knuckles appeared on Pit's hand and Pit rushed to Allen's aid. When Pit was close, Allen leaped out of the way allowing Pit a clear shot, Pit slammed the metal knuckles into the ground causing a shockwave that sent nearby robots flying and knocking down other robots the further away they were. The robots that were sent flying landed on other robots destroying them as well.

After the shockwave was over some of the remaining robots started to get up and readied their weapons, "Well that was an earth shattering moment," quipped Pit. Pit then brought out the firework icon and tapped the picture, it transformed into a rocket launcher like weapon made out of bamboo and had a firework loaded into the barrel. Pit aimed the rocket at the robots and pulled the trigger, a match lit up inside the launcher and lit the fuse sending the firework flying towards the robots. The firework hit one of the robots and exploded into a blaze of fiery colors causing damage to some of the surrounding robots. Pit kept on firing the rockets, destroying more and more robots got destroyed or weakened by the rocket blasts with Allen providing cover fire for Pit.

Soon only fifteen very damaged robots remained, "Only a few more left and we only have one more weapon to test, so let's wrap this up and go home," said Allen. Pit nodded and brought out the last icon which had the picture of an eight ball. Pit tapped the icon and it transformed into the shape of a small mini gun with a billiard ball ammo clip. "Say hello to the 8-Ball Knockout," said Allen.

Pit took aim and fired at one of the robots, the weapon fired a billiard ball at the robot at high velocity and collided with the robot's head finishing it off. Pit fired more billiard balls at the remaining robots finishing destroying them with each hit. Soon the robots were defeated and the battle was over.

"Wahoo! That was awesome, five successful weapons test, a whole squad of robots scrapped, and a whole lot of prisoners set free. Today is a goof day to be a hero, and a bad day to be an evil robot," yelled out Allen.

"Got to admit that was pretty awesome," said Pit.

"You're darn right it was. Now let's get back to HQ before Kirby eats all the food," suggested Allen.

But before they could do anything, they were surrounded by 200 more robots with a good portion of them being giant. Pit and Allen got in their battle stances and readied their weapons, "Ready for another round Pit?"

"Always, my friend," replied Pit.

"Let's do this," said Allen as he brought out his frying pan. "Strike a pose."

"Hear me robotic forces, I am Pit, servant to Lady Palutena Goddess of Light!"

"And I am Allen Kirk, Music Magician, King of Nocturne, and a Guardian of Dreams."

"AND WE…"

"ARE GOING…"

"TO TURN YOU ALL…"

"INTO SCRAP," yelled both Pit and Allen as the robots came upon them and the heroes started firing their weapons.

**The sounds of weapons firing can be heard as the ending bit of the Team Fortress 2 theme plays zooming out off of a picture of Pit before coming to a photo with all the heroes.**

**Heroes Unite**

That evening the rest of the heroes were at HQ having an emergency meeting.

"Has anyone seen Allen or Pit anywhere today?" asked Ahsoka and all she got was shaking heads.

"I remember Allen talking about needing to test out some new weapons, but after that I don't know," said Ash.

"I saw Pit fly out during my morning run, but I haven't seen him since" said Sonic.

"We need to find them and hopefully they haven't gotten themselves into anything stupid," said Percy.

"You really think they might be in danger?" asked Ruby.

"With Pit there might be a 'most likely,' while dealing with Allen is a 'most definitely,'" answered Percy. "Ben, Aang, Spyro, Raven, I need you guys to be our eyes in the sky, we can cover more ground that way. Ahsoka, help me organize some search groups so we can search the grounds, there is no telling what we may fi…" before Percy could finish his statement the front doors burst open causing everyone to bring out or summon their weapons and take battle stances, all except Kirby who just curiously look toward the front door.

Soon the heroes heard laughing as Allen and Pit walked in holding the 8-ball Knockout and the R.B.R.H. respectively and also a few robot heads. "WE CAME, WE SAW, WE DOMINATED," yelled Allen as he threw the robot heads onto the floor.

"Today was a really good day, thanks Allen I had fun out there," said Pit as he and Allen walked through the lobby base.

"No problem, it was well worth it. Hi guys, we are back from busting a lot of robots, freeing innocents, and testing out some sweet new weapons I made for all of you," yelled Allen as he and Pit walked up the stairs leading up the sleeping rooms. "Anyway, you man really took care of business today. Those bots never knew what hit them."

"What about you, you're the one that came up with the plan in the first place. If you haven't distracted the bots, those people would still be treated like slaves right now," said Pit.

"Don't sell yourself short mate, you got to test the weapons today and take out the most bots," said Allen.

As both Pit and Allen kept on talking the rest of the heroes adopted looks of confusion upon their faces, still in their battle stances. Ben was the first of the fourteen to speak, "Did we miss out on something?"

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Yes you did, yes you did. I hope you guys liked that, so please give me a review to let me know what you think and also tell me which of the remaining heroes you would like to see next. Until next time don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite my stories. Good bye.**


	8. Meet Hero 8

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello everyone! Welcome back to another instalment of 'Meet the Heroes.' Sorry for the absence, I went to Italy for two weeks in May, then was sick when I got back, and have been busy ever since and now that I have free time I can write again. I posted a writing schedule for what stories I'll be working on, although I don't know what to do on Saturday, so let me know what you guys think I should do. But without further ado on with the introduction but first the disclaimer.**

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Allen, Pit, Ash, and Ben were lined up behind five giant stacks of hot dogs. A banner above their heads reading 'Hot Dog Eating Contest.' Sora was standing beside the table getting ready to signal the start on the contest. Ben messed with the omnitrix and selected an alien to transform into, the alien he chose was an alien he called Upchuck, it was short and green with black and white eyes, wearing a black and white jump suit. The contestants prepared themselves for the contest to begin, Allen brought a napkin and made it into a makeshift bib, Ash turned his hat 180 degrees.

Everyone was quite now as they waited to begin the contest. "Ready? Set? Go!" shouted Sora and the heroes were off in a feeding frenzy. Ben as Upchuck had green tentacles come out of his mouth and ate several hot dogs at once. Ash and Pit were keeping pace with one another as they ate their hot dogs. Allen grabbed ten hot dogs and stacked them on top of each other and then stretched his mouth in a cartoony fashion and ate all the hot dogs in one bite.

No sooner did they take their first few bites, a powerful gust of wind came and took all of the hot dogs away like a vacuum sucking up dust. After the wind died down the heroes looked over to where the fifth pile of hot dogs once stood and saw an eight inch high pink puffball happily chewing on what was left of the hot dogs.

"Kirby is the winner of the hot dog eating contest, again," said Sora.

"Every time!" shouted Ben as he deactivated his omnitrix, "Every time we do an eating contest, Kirby inhales and eats all the food."

"And I barely got to taste those hot dogs," whined Ash.

"Who invited Kirby here anyway? I thought we agreed we weren't going to let him partake in eating contests anymore," asked Pit.

Sora, Pit, Ash, and Ben looked at Allen with accusing eyes, "What?" Allen asked. The heroes stared at Allen for a minute before Allen caught on to what they were doing, "What? You can't tell me that you can look at the sweet little face and honestly say no to him. Grated he is a bottomless pit but, he is just so darn cute."

The other heroes just face palmed while Allen shrugged his shoulders. Kirby was still just chewing happily before swallowing and letting out a happy sigh.

**Meet Kirby**

**[**_**Kirby: Right Back at Ya! **_**Theme Plays]**

A frozen image of Kirby smiling is shown on the screen as Twilight Sparkle walks in front of the image and lifts a pointer with her magic and points to the screen.

Twilight begins her lecture, "Subject: Kirby. Scientific Name: Kirbius Vacuumus. What we know about Kirby is very limited due to Kirby's mindset being that of an infant and only having the vocabulary of such. What we do know is that Kirby comes from a land called Dreamland, we don't know much we don't know much about it but it is a start."

Twilight changes the slide and continues, "From experience we have witnessed Kirby having the ability of inhaling causing a vacuum vortex to erupt from his mouth sucking in enemies with no chance of escape." The slide changes again, "On some occasions, Kirby can copy the abilities of whatever he inhales. We have no idea where everything that Kirby inhales goes to after he swallows them, maybe an alternate dimension, but we just don't know." Twilight changes the slide to show Kirby with a green hat and sword in hand, "This is one example of Kirby's 'Copy Abilities' which is dubbed…" _snore, _"Sword Kirby. Next we have," _snore, _"Cutter Kirby." _Snore, _"Bomb Kirby," _snore, _"Fire Kirby," _snore, _"Ice Kirby," _snore, _"LIGHTS! Okay, who is wise guy that is snoring during my slideshow?" yelled Twilight.

The lights turned on to see Allen, Kirby, Sora, Sonic, Pit, Jenny, Ruby, and Ash asleep in their chairs, while Ben was listening to music. Spiderman was chillin in a hammock he made out of his webbing. Twilight face palms at this display, "Will someone please wake them up."

Ahsoka and Raven were about to elbow Allen who was sitting right between them when, "Don't even think about it," said Allen as he lifts his hat from out of his eyes. "Twilight, I know you're going choo-choo about not knowing all of Kirby's abilities. To that I say: calm the fridge down, because you may not get every answer to fit inside your color coded organizer and you will just have to deal with that. Am I understood?" said Allen.

"Y…Yes?" said Twilight nervously careful not to upset the crazy king.

"Well alright then. Now let's wake these snoozers up, Percy if you would carefully remove one of Ben's earbuds for me," asked Allen as Percy removed Ben's earbud from his ear. "Thank you," Allen was getting ready to yell when as quick as a flash he brought out an air horn and megaphone and blasted the air horn through the megaphone waking everyone up. "Wake up sleepy heads, slide show is over not its training time, so get up."

"What was that supposed to be?" asked Raven as everyone was recovering from Allen's 'wake up.'

"I call it: 'Wake up Snoozers: Plan B,'" responded Allen.

"What was plan A?" asked Ahsoka.

"Pausing Ben's music, turning the volume up to max, then pressing play and watching the chaos fly. But then I thought, 'Nah that would be just cruel.' Besides this was much more fun," explained Allen. "Now enough lollygagging we have training to do and tonight it is Kirby's turn. Twilight could you gather the weapons and place them on the table? I'm got some supplies to gather for tonight's training session," said Allen as he was somewhere else.

"Well ok, let's head over to the training area every pony," said Twilight and they made a break for the training area.

Now in the training area Twilight and the others gathered all sorts of different weapons on the table from swords to knives, and from throwing stars to sticks of dynamite. Just then Allen came in with a bag, and as soon as he placed it on the table out spilled an assortment of random objects.

"Allen, what is this?" asked Twilight as she looked at Allen's random junk pile.

"This is what we will be using to test Kirby's copy abilities. We throw these at Kirby, he inhales them and we see if that produces a copy ability and see what it does," explained Allen.

"Sorry Allen, but all I see it junk," said Percy as he look over the items. "These are hardly the stuff one would use as weapon. I mean, you brought a yoyo, a clown hat, a bell, a ball, a leaf, a fake magician's wand, an umbrella, there's even a beetle in a jar here. What would anyone do with a beetle?"

"Hey! A good warrior is adaptable to any situation and uses anything and everything as a weapon," says Allen.

"Yes, you are right about that, but it has to be useful stuff that can be used as a weapon, like this," Ben says as he picks up the yoyo, "This is not a weapon. This is a toy and we are throwing it out of the weapons pile." Ben throws the yoyo away, Kirby, who is sitting in the middle of the room this whole time away from everyone else, sees the yoyo and uses his inhale ability to swallow it. Once he swallows the yoyo, a white light engulfs Kirby and Kirby now has an indigo baseball cap turned backwards, and a red yoyo with yellow sides with a star on it.

Everyone else noticed the flash and turned around to see Kirby's new form. "See, I told you guys that Kirby could use this stuff. Allow me to introduce to you: Yoyo Kirby!" exclaimed Allen.

Ben walks over to Kirby, bends down so he could nearly be down to Kirby's eye level. "I'll admit Allen, those objects are not completely useless. But how danger can a yoyo be. Come on Kirby, show me what you got, show me what you can do with that whittle yoyo can do," said Ben as he teased Kirby resorting to baby talk. Kirby just smiled at Ben before beginning to spin his yoyo around before whacking Ben with it IN THE FACE! Kirby pulled the yoyo off of Ben which the impact had resulted Ben's eyes looking in two totally different directions before falling down on the floor.

The others just stood there with their mouths wide open what happened to Ben. After a moment of silence, Allen burst out laughing at the sight that beheld him. "That's what you get for making fun of him, you smug over confident ego maniac. Alright now, what should we test next?" asked Allen as he and the other heroes looked at the various items before them.

Sora was up first in training Kirby's next ability which he inhaled a whip this time around and became Whip Kirby. Kirby was cracking his whip at Sora as he dodged around he keyblade swipes. After dodging another swipe, Kirby used his whip to grab Sora's keyblade and yank it from his hands. While Sora was busy trying to process what just happened, Kirby whipped one of Sora's legs and toss him to the ground, ending their sparring match.

Next was Pit who had challenged Archer Kirby to an archery contest. Both took turns shooting the target, at first Kirby was only able to hit the outermost ring while Pit kept on getting bulls eyes. However as they kept on launching arrows, Kirby kept on getting better at his aiming and got closer and closer to hitting the center till he managed to split Pit's other arrows right down the middle. Pit was very impressed by this and congratulated Kirby on a job well done.

Next, Twilight was shooting blasts of magic at Magic Kirby who was throwing playing cards at her while dodging all of her blasts. Twilight was caught off guard when Kirby teleported behind her and unleashed doves on the unicorn. Sonic ran around the room at blinding speed as he avoided getting hit by Ball Kirby. Kirby bounced around the room was amazing speed and force, the other heroes had to take cover because getting hit by Ball Kirby felt like getting hit by a dodgeball and they did not want that.

The rest of the heroes practiced with some of the other different forms of Kirby. When Allen's turn came up, the others gave Kirby a black belt to see what it would do, when Kirby inhaled it, he stayed the same only gaining a red headband on his head. "Now let's see what you do this time," said Allen before Kirby grabbed him and started tossing him around like a rag doll. Kirby then assaulted Allen with a flurry of punches and kicks before culminating in a powerful punch that sent Allen rocketing towards the wall. An Allen sized and shaped indent was left on the wall when he hit it, and Allen found himself stuck on the wall. "We are now dubbing that, Fighter Kirby," stated Allen before popping off the wall and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

After end practice for the night, Twilight was beside herself with delight at the amount of stuff she learned tonight. "Tonight has been great, not only did we learn more about what Kirby can transform into, but also that he is adept at using all of them," squealed Twilight.

"Glad you're happy about that," said Ruby.

"Although, I still have one question regarding Kirby," pondered Twilight.

"And what would that be?" asked Percy.

"What would happen if he inhaled any of us," said Twilight. This caused the fifteen heroes to freeze in their tracks and look at Kirby with wide eyes as Kirby just waves playfully at them.

"You know, I've wondered that to, but I'm not sure how we should test that," said Ahsoka.

"I think the best way to do it would be to have Kirby inhale one of us and see what happens," said Twilight.

"I say that is the best plan," said Aang.

"Alright then let's do it, now then I need a volunteer," as soon as Twilight said that the whole room went quiet. "Come on you guys, I need a volunteer to perform this experiment."

Allen raises his hand up and says, "I volunteer… that we use Sonic for the test."

"I second that… wait a minute," said Sonic before he was picked up by Allen.

"Ah, you said it, now you are test hedgehog. Oh Kirby," said Allen getting Kirby's attention, "Suck it up."

Kirby started to inhale and everyone just held on to something. "Wait! No, no, no, I don't want to do this!" yelled Sonic.

"Too late, bombs away," responded Allen as he threw Sonic towards Kirby. Sonic became trapped in Kirby's vortex and was sucked inside him, before Kirby swallowed Sonic.

"Are you absolutely CRAZY," yelled Twilight in response to Allen's actions.

A light flashed signaling Kirby had transformed, "It worked didn't it? Now let's see what we got," responded Allen as he looked to see what Kirby had transformed into. Nothing really changed for Kirby except that he had gained Sonic's quills. The other heroes just looked at it in silence as they thought what abilities Kirby actually gained. "Okay, when Kirby inhales Sonic and gets his quills, that's a start."

"Doesn't seem that we get a lot out of this costume change," said Ahsoka.

"Now hold on, let's just wait a moment. Kirby, could you run around for a moment? Please?" asked Allen. Kirby lifted his foot and was about to take a step, once he did Kirby zipped at super speeds like there was no tomorrow. The heroes got out of Kirby's way anytime he sped towards them. Allen and Twilight grabbed a beam that was hanging from the ceiling and held on for dear life as Kirby zoomed down below. "Well at least we know what happens when Kirby inhales any on us."

"Yeah, by observation we can see Kirby has copied Sonic's speed. We can therefore assume he now has Sonic's other abilities as well," said Twilight.

"I'm thinking you're right," said Allen. "Kirby slow down. KIRBY! Stop and spit out Sonic so we can end this."

Kirby stops running and looks up to Allen with innocent eyes before spitting out Sonic and losing his copy ability. After leaving the insides of Kirby, Sonic felt like he had just seen about everything at this point in his life. "Twilight, your theory about everything Kirby inhaled going to a different dimension was right," was all Sonic said before collapsing on the ground. Kirby went over to Sonic and playfully poke the hedgehog before giggling in happiness as the other heroes got down from their places while dodging Sonic Kirby.

**[End of Team Fortress 2 theme plays.]**

**An image of Kirby is shown before zooming out to show the rest of the heroes.**

**Heroes Unite**

**D.G.K.A.: And done. With this chapter we are now officially half way through the intros for all the heroes. I hope you guys liked it, and I also hope you check out my new story 'Peter the Apprentice.' Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite, and let me know which hero you would like to see next. Bye!**


	9. Story Teaser

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back to another installment of 'Meet the Heroes.' You will notice that the story has been moved to be a Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon crossover, but rest assured that all the heroes in this story will get equal treatment. One more thing, welcome any new readers that happen to come and read my story, I hope you all enjoy it. Now without further ado, here is a little teaser into the actual story of 'Heroes Unite." Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

A television screen turns on and a woman narrates a series of images showcasing a park, "Welcome to the Collector's Wonder Empire, a world filled with fun and excitement for the whole family. 80 lands of amusement await you and your family, come and explore these playgrounds of imagination as you journey through volcanoes, space stations, castles and many other fantastic places. Adventure awaits at the Collector's Wonder Eeeeeemmmmmmmppppiiirrrrrreeeeeee…brrzzz," the screen fizzles out and a shadowy figure appears on screen.

The shadowy figure speaks will a disfigured voice, "Hello heroes. Are you enjoying my park? Good, good, I was hoping you all would enjoy yourselves for a little while before my army finishes you off and I can go conquer your home worlds. As for you Dream Guardian, you think that by uniting the heroes that you can stop me, and return home safe and sound. Well unfortunate news for you, my parks have all been created to trap and kill heroes like you. Oh, and if you think that after I finished all of you off and taken over your worlds, that I would just stop. You are WRONG! This will not end with just you sixteen, oh, on the contrary, it is only just begi…."

_Smack!_ A robot's head was smashed through the TV screen as the camera zooms out to show Allen finishing off a robot thanks to smashing it through the TV. Allen dusted off his hands before looking towards the rest of his teammates who were finishing off a group of robots. "Well that's another robot squad sent to the scrapyard. Hey, did anyone manage to hear what the Collector was going on about over the speakers?" asked Allen.

A robot is sliced into three pieces by Ahsoka's lightsabers, "Nope, too busy slicing clankers to pay attention." The story was the same for everyone else.

Allen shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just asking in case any of you guys listened, but if any of us heard it, it would have been important. Now then what next?"

"We need to get into four teams and split up. Each team finds a park token and meets back at the lodge, we scramble the teams and repeat the process until we get all the tokens," said Percy.

"Nice work Mr. Jackson, that's a sound plan you've got going. Let's do it," said Allen. Allen lifts his hat and pulls out a bunch of sticks, "I have the sticks to help."

"Hold up guys," interrupted Jenny as she pulled out a radar screen from her arm. "It looks like we have about 500 more robots coming our way."

"Not a problem, I just got done with an entertaining workout and I'm ready for some more," said Ben as he transformed into a big red alien with 4 yellow eyes and four arms.

"It's sixteen of us verses 500 of them, you say? They are outnumbered," said Allen.

Twilight was about to say something until Ruby came in and said, "Uh Allen you do know 500 is greater than sixteen right?"

"An army of robots can't match up to the awesome power that we heroes have. Besides the only good robots I've seen are back home and Jenny here because, she's an awesome world saving machine and I mean that in a good way," said Allen causing Jenny to smile at Allen's complement.

"Alright then everyone, let's do this. Let's show these scrapheaps what happens when you mess with us," said Pit as he flew up into the air. The heroes saw the army of robots charging towards them.

"Weapons out everybody and strike a pose," said Allen as the heroes got out their signature weapons and got into fighting stances. Allen pulls out a megaphone and yells out, "Hey! All you rusty pieces of crap. You may think you can beat us, but I laugh at your ugly faces at the very thought. You and your boss may think he can take over the universe but he forgot one important thing." Allen throws the megaphone away and pulls out his Pa-zooka and yells, "YOU HAVE TO GET PAST US FIRST!" Allen fires a pie at the robot army.

**Heroes Unite**

**Coming Soon**

**D.G.K.A: I hope you guys enjoyed that, now then next time is it another hero introduction. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite this story as well as my other stories. Until next time, I'll see you guys later. Bye.**


	10. Meet Sora

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of Meet the Heroes. It is time to meet another heroes in the story, sorry if it took so long but, I was busy with other things such as school, and things of that nature, also trying to figure out why I can't upload story files ever since I updated to Windows 10. Important thing before we get on with the chapter is that there will be an important author's note after the chapter so please read it carefully or else.**

**Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING!**

"So tell me again, just how did the heroes ESCAPED!" yelled out the Collector as he interrogated the robot commander.

"It's just as I said master, we had managed to capture quite a few of the heroes and trap them in the dungeons within the castle in Medieval Mischief. One of the heroes we captured was that annoyance Kirk," answered the commander with hatred on that last word. "Unfortunately, we were unable to capture them all including the one responsible for us losing the heroes, that keyblade wielding brat, Sora.

The scene changes to a medieval castle in the dead of night with robot knights guarding every wall. A shadowy figure sneaks his way past a set of robot guards, a flash of light materializes a weapon in the figure's hand. The weapon was a silver key with a gold hilt like a sword. The figure pointed the sword at the door, which caused the door to unlock and allow the figure inside the castle.

The light within the hallway revealed the shadowy figure to be a sixteen year old boy with spiky brown hair, black jacket, shorts, and shoes, fingerless black gloves, red pouches, and yellow belts (Kingdom Hearts II Attire). This is Sora, the chosen wielder of the keyblader, and savior of multiple worlds. Sora sneaked his way through the halls of the castle as he searched for his friends.

**Meet Sora**

**[Insert ****_Kingdom Heart II Theme_****]**

After a few minutes, Sora made his way to the dungeon, there he saw two knights and a slim robot with keys for fingers. "The master wants us to make sure that the prisoners are unable to escape until we are done interrogating them," said the key robot. The key robot then went over to one of the cages and we see Ahsoka in chains and in a meditative pose. Ahsoka opened her eyes to glare at the robot before her. "Aw, what's the matter, sad that none of your jedi tricks are going to work? Too bad, you and your friends are going to sit tight till we are done squeezing answers from you."

The robot headed to a door leading into a deeper part of the dungeon. "You two, stay here while I go check on our other prisoner in the torture chamber." The key robot left the robot leaving the two robots to guard the captured heroes.

The two robots faced one another as they stood in silence when guarding the prisoners. Sora kept on peeking into the room making sure the robots don't see him. Sora then spots a small rock on the floor, he picks it up and throws it somewhere into the room hoping to get the robots attention. Once the rock landed it produced a noise that caught the robots' attention and head over to where the noise was.

As soon as the robots' attention was away from the door where Sora was, Sora took this chance and made his way behind the robots in order to get in a stealth attack. Sora was right behind the robots when the robots suddenly turned their heads 180 degrees, spot Sora and start attacking.

Sora dodges the attacks and swipes his keyblade at the robots and lands a bunch of good hits. One of the robots tries to swipe at Sora but Sora dodges and shoots a fire spell at the robot's face. The other robot charges at Sora who just step to the side and launches a blizzard spell freezing the robot before swiping his keyblade and breaking the robot into thousands of pieces. Sora then used magnet spell and lifts the remaining robot into the air helpless while Sora unleashes a flurry of attacks on it until it's destroyed.

Now with the guards have been taken care of, Sora went over to one of the cells and used his keyblade to open to door. In the cell was Ahsoka who saw Sora and immediately gave him a thankful smile, "Nice work Keyboy. Are the others nearby? We need a lot of extra help getting out of here."

"Uh, no. I came here be myself," said Sora as he scratched the back of his head. Ahsoka just gave him a dead pan look. "Let's go free the others." Sora went to another cell and unlocked it and found Spyro completely chained up like a wild animal with his snout muzzle to prevent him from breathing fire. Sora immediately went to work on freeing Spyro. Once all the shackles were unlocked Spyro opened his eyes, rose up and stretched out his wings and roared, getting a fire breath ready before seeing Sora there in the cell.

Spyro calmed down and dispelled the fire breath before saying, "Thank you Sora, it is good to see a friendly face after being imprisoned like this," Sora nods in agreement to this statement, "Let's go free the others."

Sora and Spyro leave the cell before going into another one where they found Ben sitting on the floor with a bored expression of his face, with his mouth gagged and both his hands in cased in metal bindings, rendering him unable to use the Omnitrix. Sora removed the gag from Ben's mouth and then set his sights on the restraints. "What took you guys so long? I was starting to get hand cramps."

"It was not easy to sneak in to a castle full of robots when there is only one of you trying to free your friends," said Sora as he finished freeing Ben.

"Decided to go alone huh? Well it has worked so far. Let's get out of here ASAP, the less time here the less possibility we will get ambushed."

Sora went into another cell and it there was Sonic being dangled ten feet above a 400 square foot pool. "Hey Sonic, are you alright?" yelled Sora.

"Yeah, I'm just fine just hanging around and all," responded Sonic in mock laughter before saying, "Could you please get me down please? I can't get down myself, this poll is twenty feet deep and I can't swim." Sora stepped forward into the pool and found out it was actually just about 20 inches deep instead of 20 feet. "Bloody lying robots," muttered Sonic before Sora threw his keyblade to cut Sonic down allowing Sonic to land on his feet into the water. "Never speak of this to anyone," said Sonic as he left the cell.

The last had Ruby simply in chains as she was sleeping on the floor. Sora entered the cell and unlocked Ruby's chains, picked her up and tried to gently wake her up. "Ruby come on, wake up. We need to get out of here, this is a rescue mission," said Sora.

Ruby opened her eyes and found herself in Sora's arms. This caused her to blush a little as she picked herself up. "Thanks Sora, for coming to save me, I mean us," says Ruby.

"Now then, let's find our weapons and get out of here," said Ahsoka.

"But wait, where's Allen?" asked Ruby after her little blushing session.

"Allen was taken to the," Spyro then gasps and finishes, "torture chamber."

"Oh no, then we got to save him. Who knows what they have done to him," said Sora. Sora looked around to find the door that one robot went and eventually found it, "We need to go through there. That's the door I saw that robot with the keys go through and it mention the torture chamber. Come on everybody, we are not leaving anyone behind." Sora unlocks the door as he and the other heroes go look for Allen.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

Meanwhile in the torture chamber, the key robot had arrived to see how it went with torturing Allen. "How is everything going with the prisoner?" asked the key bot to the huge executioner robot.

The executioner robot turned to look at the key bot and answered, "He has been difficult to break, but we have now putting him on the rack and seeing how he fares with his limbs being nearly ripped off."

Allen was tied up to the torture device with his arms and legs tied to opposite sides of the machine. The robot lackeys started to turn the wheel to stretch out Allen's limbs, after a few crank turns Allen's limbs were stretched to about ten feet each with Allen yelling at each crank turn. "Had enough?" asked the execution bot.

"WHOA, I CAN NOW REACH THE TOP SHELF WITHOUT NEEDING A LADDER! Thanks guys," yelled Allen amazed by his newly stretched arms and legs.

"AHHHH COME ON! That was the last device we had to use on you! Even the iron maiden just made you into Swiss cheese and you are still alive. That's it time for the extreme plan," said the execution bot as it brought out a digital diagram. "Let's see, troops bring me ten crates of dynamite, 14 cannons, 2 dozen sets of crossbows, a two ton anvil, and the pendulum of doom."

"Uh sir the anvil is not a good idea, we already tried that on this guy already and he just became an accordion and beat up the robot squad that tested that," said one of the robot lackeys.

"Fine, we will leave out the anvil, just get the rest of the stuff and we can finally kill the kid," said the execution bot.

"Like to see you try, thousands of your coworkers tried to kill me but it never works, but I like to see you try," said Allen.

"Doesn't matter, I look forward to see just how much it takes before your body gives out. But you know what I think I'll just cut you in half," said the execution bot as he picked up a giant ax.

"Not going to happen rust bucket," yelled Sora as he and the other heroes rushed into the torture chamber save Allen. "Hold it right there," shouted Sora as he and the rest of the heroes got into a battle stance.

"THE HEROES HAVE ESCAPED!" yelled one of the lower ranked robots.

"But how? I'm the only one with the keys," said the key robot before he scans Sora and states, "Ahh, yes. The Keyblade Master of course. Executioner, you know what to do."

"Of course. Boys turn the rack to auto and let the guy be ripped apart, even if it doesn't kill him. We will have more fun with him later," said the executioner bot as he lifted a huge scythe, the other robots turned to a control panel for the rack and pressed the auto button. The machine roared to life and started to stretch Allen even more eventually causing him torso to stretch as well. Soon more robots came into the room and surround the heroes, "Now then, kill them ALLLLLLLLLLLL!"

The battle had begun and Sora started the heroes off with a few fire spells and ended with a thunder spell, Ahsoka sliced through a few robots, Ruby shot a few with her sniper scythe, Sonic used his spin dash, Spyro charged and used his fire, and Ben turned into Four Arms and started to beat the robots to bits.

Soon the executioner and key bot joined in the fight, the executioner swung its scythe at the heroes which they all manage to dodge it. Sora looked over at Spyro and said, "Spyro, can you give me a claw?"

"Yes, what do you need?" asked Spyro.

"For you to hold still," answered Sora while Spyro just looked confused. Sora put his hand on Spyro and a flash of bright light flashed in the dungeon. When the light faded, Sora was in a purple jacket with a scale pattern with gold trim, a gold shirt, Spyro's wings coming out of his back, and his hair had changed into a golden yellow. Sora had activated his new dragon drive form.

Sora flapped his newly acquired wings and flew behind the executioner bot and breathed fire at the commander's head. The executioner turned to see Sora and tried to swat the keybearer with its hand but Sora dodged it and countered with electricity coming from his keyblade. The executioner bot roared in anger and swiped its scythe rapidly at Sora, but Sora managed to dodge the attack and fired ice at the robot causing to freeze completely before Sora charged an earth sphere and crashed through the robot shattering it to pieces.

Sora fluttered down to the ground and stopped to catch his breath before the key robot leapt behind him in a surprise attack attempt. Sora was too quick for the robot as he dodged the attack and used his keyblade to whack the key robot into the air and starts slashing it at rapid pace. After the attack barrage the key robot exploded into a million pieces and the fight was over. Sora and Spyro separated from the drive form and turned their attention to Allen, who had been stretched to the max with his legs and arms being 20 feet long now, and his torso becoming 15 feet long.

"Warn me when you are going to do that," said Spyro as he was getting his balance back from merging with Sora.

"Sorry, but I had to react quickly and you were the closest one I could find," said Sora.

"I understand that, but please give us a little warning next time. Ok," asked Spyro.

"Ok," nodded Sora with a smile.

"It's great that you two made up and all, but could you all do me a favor and GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I feel like a rubber band that has been stretched to max and ready to snap," yelled Allen.

"I'll get you down Allen," volunteered Ruby as she used her scythe to cut the bottom rope of the rack.

Once the rope was cut Allen was launched upwards and he was spun around like a window shade before the top rope snapped off and Allen fell to the ground face first, at least his limbs were back to their original length. "That was fun, can we do it again?" asked Allen.

"NO!" yelled out everyone else.

"Alright fine, but thanks for getting me out. I still don't know my limits and I hate to figure them out like that," said Allen. "By the way what took you guys so long?"

"We had to pick up a few things," said Sora as he brought out a box of various objects.

"One crazy quilt coat and hat, one cane, one pen, and one frying pan sword just for you," said Ahsoka as Allen retrieved his stuff.

"Ah, it feels good to have all these back. Now then let's make a banana and split," said Allen. "Lead the way Sora."

"Alright, this way everyone. Let's get out of here," said Sora as he led the heroes out of the castle. Soon the heroes made their way to the castle courtyard. As soon as they made it out the front door they were met with an army of robot knights all ready to kill them.

"Alright, so anyone got a plan?" asked Sonic as he and the other got into a battle stance.

"Sora, you know what you did with Spyro? I want you to do it with, let's see if we can even the odds," said Allen.

"Are you sure, we hardly know what you can do half the time. There's no telling what will happen when I use my drives on you," warned Sora.

"Sora, sometimes you just got to run before you can walk, now do it," said Allen.

Sora was reluctant at first, but he pushed them aside as he used his drive powers on Allen, then a rainbow light shined through the courtyard blinding everyone. When the light died down, we can see a close up of Sora with his eyes closed, until they open to reveal that Sora's eyes had changed from an indigo blue to a multitude of colors.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

**[Team Fortress 2 plays]**

**Camera zooms off of Sora's **

**Heroes Unite**

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

"And what happened next?" asked the Collector.

"That's just it sir, after that we don't remember what happened. All we know is there was music, cartoon gags, and keyblades. Next thing I know, I wake up to hearing you tell me that I got turned into a chandelier," said the robot commander as the camera pans out to show a chandelier made up of various robot parts.

"Well at least this is better than what happen to sector 7-G, every one there got turned into a disco ball," said a robot head that was on the lighting fixture.

After hearing this the Collector just decided to blast what was left of the robots to pieces out of pure rage and to silence the robots, "GGGGUUUUAAARRRRRRDDDDDIIIIIAAAANNNNN! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR ALL THE HUMILIATION YOU HAVE PLACE ON ME. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!"

**D.G.K.A.: IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO BE MOVED!**

**If a few days this story is going to be move to the X-overs section of the site since I want to give all the characters involved a fair amount of spotlight, and also I had trouble finding the right place to put this because of the subject matter. I am giving you guys this warning so that if you want to follow this story that way you don't miss any of it, go right ahead. Again, the category move won't happen for a few days, so you have plenty of time to follow or favorite if you so choose to do so.**

**One more thing, I put up a poll for you guys to choose what areas of the world you want to see the heroes travel through. Originally I wanted to have the heroes go through 80 different parks areas but I decided to shorten it to 40 so it will be less of a hassle on me and the story doesn't drag out. The poll is set up to let you choose up to 40 choices so look through the list and choose which ones sound the most interesting and vote on it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say in the reviews for this chapter if there are any, and I just want to say again thank you for all the support you have given me on this site for my stories. With that said I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite my stories. Good bye, and see ya.**


End file.
